1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrying bag comprising two substantially rectangular sheets of plastic film, which constitute mutually opposite walls and are joined along three edges and have free edge portions defining an opening of the bag, also comprising a stiffening bar, which is made of synthetic thermoplastic material and is parallel to the free edge portion of one of said walls and is welded to the inside surface of said one wall at said free edge portion, said bar having an intermediate portion which is integral with a U-shaped handle, which is adapted to be positively connected to the free edge portion of the other wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a carrying bag of that kind known, e.g., from Published German Application No. 19 54 944 that wall which is opposite to the wall which is provided with the handle-carrying bar has a longitudinal extension, which is adapted to be reversely folded and which near its fold line is formed with a slot for receiving the handle. When that known bag has been filled, the flap consistuted by the reversely folded extension may be pulled upwardly by the handle so that the bag may partly open and dust or rain may enter the interior of the bag. Besides, the carrying bag will have an unpleasant appearance when the flap has been raised.